helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Night Town
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Morning Coffee 1st Single (1998) |Next = Daite HOLD ON ME! 3rd Single (1998) }} Summer Night Town (サマーナイトタウン) is the 2nd single by Morning Musume. It was released on May 27, 1998 as an 8 cm CD. It sold a total of 417,330 copies. In 2004 It was re-released as part of the Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD. This single was also the debut of the second generation members Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, and Ichii Sayaka. "Summer Night Town" ranked as the #58 single for 1998. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Summer Night Town (MV) Original Edition #Summer Night Town #A MEMORY OF SUMMER '98 #Summer Night Town (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #Summer Night Town #A MEMORY OF SUMMER '98 #Summer Night Town (Instrumental) #Summer Night Town (First Live Version) Featured Members *1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka *2nd gen (Debut): Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka TV Performances *1998-05-24 ASAYAN *1998-05-29 Music Station *1998-06-02 Utaban *1998-06-12 Music Station *1998-07-14 Utaban *2000-05-28 Hello! Morning Episode 008 *2000-08-06 Hello! Morning Episode 018 (Last Phrase Karaoke Battle) Concert Performances #Summer Night Town #*First Concert Hello! #*Hello! First Live at Shibuya Kohkaido #*Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 #*Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 #*Hello! Project '99 #*Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 #*Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ #*Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party #*Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki #*Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" - Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina #*2003~4nen Morning Musume Otome Gumi Hatsukouen ~Otomechikku~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" #*Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ (part of a medley) - Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei #*Nochiura Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Spring Triangle Energy #*TYPE-Y 2007 BIRTHDAY LIVE Mahou no Pressure! Kotoshi mo Yarimasu Special ~Live Ato, Yotei wo Irenaide Kudasai~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ #A MEMORY OF SUMMER '98 #*TBA Single Information *Summer Night Town **Lyrics & Music: Tsunku **Arrangement, Keyboards, and Programming: Maejima Yasuaki **Electric Guitar: Inaba Masahiro **Percussion: Gen Ogimi ***Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi, Ishiguro Aya, Fukuda Asuka ***Sub Vocals: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori *A MEMORY OF SUMMER '98 **Lyrics & Music: Tsunku **Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi ***Main Vocal: Abe Natsumi ***Sub Vocals: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori Oricon Chart Positions Single Total Reported Sales: 417,330* Cover Versions *Coconuts Musume recorded an English version as the B-side for their debut single Halation Summer. *Another English version was recorded by Debbie French for the album Cover Morning Musume!. *Morning Musume Otome Gumi recorded their version of the song as a B-side for their single Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~. Trivia *This is the second Morning Musume single with an English name. The first one being Morning Coffee *1st Generation Member Abe Natsumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube. *This is the second single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. *This is the first Morning Musume single to be released under the zetima label. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Summer Night Town, A MEMORY OF SUMMER '98 cs:Summer Night Town Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:1998 Singles Category:1998 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2005 Releases Category:2005 Singles